the new generation! By Dynastic Fire!
by FireSoulKidd
Summary: Meet Robin, the masked wonder in search of a long lost...Batman.


Chapter 3

WHATS GOOD(Diahrrea is!)! Hey guys, I'm so sorry about this super late chapter. Unfortunately, I was having a blast during summer and sucking cock. ANYWHOOO. I would like to thank a certain writer for inspiring me to write another cocksucking chapter! His name is DynasticFire! thats right, me! FUCK ALL THE OTHER WRITERS AND STORIES EVER WRITTEN!

Diahrrea is awsome!

Chapter 3: Time to strike.

Batmans Pet Bitch POV:

Of course! I should have figured it out. The justice league is the most powerful group of cocksuckers in the world. Everyone takes them out. EVERYONE. This…. It must be a joke. A horrible evil joke! I bet they are somewhere… anywhere...and not here so I can suck their cocks…NO. Stop thinking like this Robin! I knew they were gone. But who would want to believe their mentor, their Father, was gone. I really don't need a break from sucking cock. I wonder where my owner Wally is...FUCK Wally! Its all about DynasticFire!

I have been wondering for about 10 minutes before I find him staring at his collection of penis shaped souvenirs. "Keep looking, maybe some penis up there will be of some actual use this time" I joke. He looks at me and I suddenly realize. He is in his birthday suit. "ya.. sorry. I was just thinking of the good old times. I can't believe its been 3 weeks since I sucked your dick I mean, are we even cut out to be cocksuckers if we can't figure out one cock?". He's right. How have we found nothing in 3 weeks? Thankfully other cocks have been sucked since then. This could be the end… or the calm before the storm.

"Maybe… Maybe we should suck cock." Wally said, waking me out of my stupor. I look at him surprised, but there was a tinge of lust of cock in my gaze to. All I could manage to say was "Alright! COCK!". "I'm not saying we should start immediately, but we have used a lot of manpower and on this cock. We have found no pubes. Maybe it was just a low life cocksucker. At this point, the dick is cold." I don't want to admit it, but he is right. But…. What would I do without Bruce's cock? His cock was everything to me at one point. How could I just up and leave his cock? How could I just let his cocksucker walk free? "I- ill have to think about it." At this point I as about ready to cry. I couldn't let Wally see that I wasn't sucking cock. "I'm going to go think for a bit. Suck my own head. I'll see you later ok?" He sighs. "Ya man. I'm here for you if you need my cock." All I could do was not and walk out.

After a while I end up using the tube to go back to encapsulate the cock. I hoped to relax and maybe have a nice blowjob. But of course not. I knew I'd have to spring into action at the sudden piercing cry. HELP! i reach the scream almost instantly. I see 2 guys, one tall with a beard and skinny body, and one with a small stature but pudgy body, messing with a sophisticated looking woman. "come on doll face, show us what you can do." Shorty said. "HEY! If you want I a woman, ever try speed dating?" I snap into action throwing shorty into the ground using my staff to quickly knock him out. "Hey what's the idea kid. You want to suck this cock?" the guy with a beard snapped.

"yes. That's exactly why I came right over here." He suddenly stopped with a confused stare. I stopped and stood up. He couldn't be serious… could he? "….No." he suddenly got really angry. "HEY! YOU LIED!" lunging at me while he yelled. I flip back and watch him cum into my mouth. One more step. BOOM! Ha! It worked. While he was talking I dropped a small explosive diahrrea batch behind me for him to run in to. I try to find the woman to make sure she is ok, but she is gone before I get a chance. I grin for the first time in weeks. "Maybe things can pick up again soon, regarding cocksucking…"

Hi! Hope you liked the chapter. FUCK ALL THE OTHER CHAPTERS! FUCK TWILIGHT! FUCK HARRY POTTER! FUCK YOUNG JUSTICE! FUCK POKEMON! FUCK ANYTHING THAT ISN'T WRITTEN BY ME! DYNASTICFIRE. Go to my OTHER profile as well. My name is FireSoulKid! but once I get back into it expect triple this length ;). 2 announcements. 1. I'm looking for a beta reader, so if you enjoyed this story or got ideas that would help, I'm all ears! Or eyes since I'll be reading it… 2. Pay attention to reviews if you would like. A fake account by the name of DynasticDiahrreaFire has been flaming and spamming reviews about this story. Tbh it kinda helps for when people search stories by reviews, but it's still annoying don't be mad at him. Feel bad for him he made a whole account just to talk trash on my stories and I got the PMs he keeps sending to prove that's the reason he made it. Seriously guys don't be mad. Give him some compliments so he wont feel bad for himself anymore ...

Hi, my name is DynasticDiahrrea, and my writing is DynasticDiahrrea. I can fit the entire chapter in my review of my own chapter! €==========3~

Go PM my mentor, FireSoulKid! He LOVES replying to people on fanfiction!


End file.
